Falling
by Frost To Fire
Summary: Now that Renesmee is of age, what will stop her from holding in her feelings for Jacob? RxJ. Lots of fluff.
1. Hunting

**I am seriously in love with Florence + the Machine. The song that this fic is based on is called Falling. :)**

* * *

_Falling_

* * *

I ran through the forest, not being able to wait to see the russet wolf I love. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm 7 seven years old but I am physically 17 and mentally 19. I am half-human and half-vampire. My imprinter is Jacob Black. My parents are Bella and Edward Cullen.

"Nessie!" Jacob said and ran to me before picking me up and spinning me around in a full circle and kissed me softly. I giggled then hugged him.

"Hey, Seth." I nodded to him.

"Hey, Ness." Seth replied back.

"Still no luck finding an imprint?" I asked.

Seth shook his head. "Nope." He wrinkled his nose. I frowned.

"You'll find one." I said.

Seth shrugged. "I don't _need_ an imprint to be happy, Ness." he reassured.

"I know but still." I shrugged. Jacob laughed his throaty laugh. I turned and pressed my fingers to his cheek. _What's so funny? _I gave him a frown. He held my hand there.

"Is it illegal to laugh, Ness?" Jacob teased.

I felt the blood rising to my creamy cheeks. I pressed my fingers harder to his cheek. _Not exactly. Hey, want to hunt?_

Jacob grinned. "You know it. Scared I might catch the bigger one again?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I smirked. "Ha!" I snorted, "You wish."

He smirked back. "One . . ."

"Two . . ."

"Three!" I yelled as I dashed into the woods, calling, "See you later, Seth!"

Jacob's body was already trembling as he removed his shirt. Hard to find that not attracting.

I grinned and watched him as he phased.

"Deer, at one'o'clock." I said, and he gave me his wolfy-grin. I tackled one down, and watched as he tackled his hunt down, too.

He huffed in disappointment.

"Mine's bigger." I insisted.

He snorted. Sort of.

"I win." I said as I drank the deer's blood.

He was finished before I was, cleaning his muzzle with the wet grass. I grinned and hopped onto his back, tangling my fingers in his russet brown fur, relaxing at once. And then I felt his big tongue lick my face.

"Ew, Jacob!" I laughed and hit his big head. He whimpers in mock hurt.

I grinned triumphantly. He barked a laugh. I laid my head on his neck, taking in his warmth. He huffed again and poked my cheek with his wet nose.

"What?" I asked. He tilted his head toward the house, not the cottage, the other house.

I nodded. "You're right. We should go back." I said. He slid me off his back and ran into the forest to phase back while I waited.

He came back with no shirt and shorts. I tried not to stare at him. He offered his hand and I took it as we raced back home.


	2. The Bonfire

**Okay, so there has been a nagging part of me asking me to continue this story, soooo.. I'm going to continue so it doesn't eat me alive.**

* * *

**Review please!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – The Bonfire**_

* * *

Jacob and I walked through the door, still holding hands.

It was my parents' expression that caught me off guard and made me pull away. I ignored Jacob's almost hurt expression, then I felt guilty so I grabbed his hand again. His expression lightened slightly.

"Hi, Mom. Dad." I squeaked. Somewhere in the corner, I heard my aunt Alice's tinkling laugh. I tried to ignore it, failing.

"Something wrong, Ness?" Alice laughed again. This time, Emmett's booming laugh joined in. I blushed. How is it that I get embarrassed so easily around Jacob? Could I have some sort of feelings for him, too? I heard my dad chuckle. Then I realized I forgot to shield my thoughts. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again, stopping when Jacob cleared his throat beside me.

"Ness, you mind going to a party with me?" he asked.

Before I could answer, Jacob dragged me to his car and climbed into the driver's seat, waiting for me to climb in the passenger's seat. I sighed and so I did.

* * *

Jacob and I walked through La Push.

"You could have told me earlier." I murmured, "That way, I could have dressed better. I don't like feeling like a party crasher."

Jacob chuckled. "You're not a party crasher. You're a council meeting crasher." He said, motioning to his father and his pack surrounding a fire. "See?"

I frowned and pulled him to a stop. "I don't feel right being here." I whimpered.

Jacob stroked my face softly, and I felt myself immediately calming down.

"You're fine." He murmured in a soothing tone. I sighed.

"Okay." I said and let him lead me to the bonfire, sitting me down on a log and setting down next to me. I smiled.

"Ness! Glad you could make it!" Seth exclaimed, happier than usual, which scared me. It's not every day you see Seth Clearwater happier than usual. It was a disturbing sight.

I shrugged. "_Someone _forced me to come." I said, shooting a playful look at Jacob. He sunk lower in his seat.

Seth chuckled. "Don't worry. You're going to hear the Quileute Legends." He snorted then continued. "You're the second outsider." He murmured.

I blinked, confused. "Who was the first?" I asked.

Jacob squeezed my hand. "Your mother." He murmured.

I blinked again. "Really?" I felt my eyes widen. I was bewildered. My own mother, Isabella Cullen was the first outsider to hear the Quileute Legends? My mind raced. My thoughts were interrupted by Billy, who said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

I stopped fantasying and turned my attention to Billy.


	3. Author's Note! :D

**Hi guuuuys. Okay, so, I don't want to be like those authors who update their stories everyday. I'm not naming names. **

**So, I kind of need ideas on how often I should update. There will be a poll on my profile and the choice that gets the most votes will be it.**

**If you don't want to vote on the poll, you can leave a review or PM me. Your choice.**

_**x Childish Fears ; Kim.**_


	4. Just Plain Weird

**OhMyGosh! Don't haaatee me! Sorry for not updating D: I've been having terrible Writer's Block -_-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight. All Rights Go To Stephenie Meyer :D**

**I really need a better disclaimer.**

* * *

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Just Plain Weird_

* * *

I listened to Billy closely—listened to every word. I didn't know why but I was suddenly sucked into this world of the Quileutes and my kind. I never knew they had a treaty. Of course, Jacob had always told me but that was all before I was born. But why?

I looked over Jacob and he seemed to be paying more attention to the story.

Billy's voice snapped me out of my recurring thoughts. "And that, my friends, is the story." He clapped his hands together. I looked up then glanced back at Jacob to see him holding his hand out. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

My cheeks immediately turned beet red.

"Let's head home, shall we?" Jacob began to say but Seth interrupted him.

"Guess what?"

I looked back at Seth. "What?" I said just as excitedly, pulling Jacob to a stop.

"I imprinted!" Seth stated gleefully. I stared at Seth for a while then I pulled him into a hug, releasing Jacob's hand, and ignoring his scowl.

"That's great, Seth! What's her name?" I squealed.

Seth pulled back and beamed at me. "Her name's Amber. She's so beautiful. But I think she's wolf too. She said Jake had been giving her the _look_." Seth crowed. I looked back at Jacob. I knew what look Seth had meant. The look of: 'I'm waiting for you to phase.' I held my breath but kept my expression straight.

"You think so?" I asked Seth.

Seth nodded.

"What's her name again?" Jacob interjected.

"Amber." Seth said dreamily.

"No, no." Jacob said, "Her _last_ name."

Seth blinked for a few seconds, before recovering. "Oh. Uley. Amber Uley." I thought I heard Jacob snarl under his breath.

His expression turned cold. "No wonder. Sam's sister." Jacob snorted. Seth glared at him.

Jacob held his hands up in front of him. "I'm just saying, kid. Are you sure she's not lying and it's _Sam _giving her the look?"

Seth shifted uncomfortably, his thoughts probably on his former Alpha. "Amber would never lie to me, Jake." he said defensively.

Jacob shrugged. I looked over Seth's shoulder, seeing the most beautiful girl—next to Momma and Rosalie, of course—hug Seth and smile. She had big brown eyes, with luscious dark hair past her waist, and russet skin, almost like Jacob's.

Seth turned. "Amber!"

The girl, Amber, smiled. "Hey." Then their lips met.

I turned just when they started to get carried away.

* * *

Review, please! :D They bring me happiness and make me write faster.


End file.
